Pixel data is often transmitted to a display panel via a Display Serial Interface (DSI), which is a display panel standard source-to-panel pixel interface typically used in mobile computing devices such as tablets and smart phones that may also be utilized in larger-format computing devices such as laptops and desktop computers. The specification for this standard interface allows for one clock lane and up to four data lanes, each of the data lanes typically having a maximum data rate of 1 Gbps. A DSI having the maximum number of lanes driven at the maximum data rate includes enough bandwidth to drive panels having resolutions of 1920×1200 at a 60 Hz refresh rate. However, as display panel resolutions increase, the maximum number of data lanes and maximum data rate per lane in the existing DSI standard described above will no longer be capable of driving panels at desired resolutions.